The Christmas Letter
by Eve4000
Summary: The Barbosa family gets a letter, from Mary herself! First Bible story, RR!
1. Prologue

The Christmas Letter

Prologue

It was a peaceful day, the first day of winter vacation. Everyone was off doing their own thing in the Barbosa household. It was all so perfect, until someone shouted, "Mom, Dad, Monica, Jason! Come to the living room, quick! This came in my room!" Katie ran down the stairs, her shoulder-length, brown hair bouncing, holding in her hand a blue capsule, shaped like a giant pill. She sat down in the middle of the couch.

About 2 yards and a corner away from the foot of the stairs a door opened and out came a girl and a boy. The girl's chocolate skin shone in the light, and her natural hair, braided in cornrows, glistened. The boy's hair, jet black, went around his hair, bowl-shaped. It shook as he clumped to where Katie was sitting. She clutched the capsule like someone may pry it from her hands. The 15 year old boy, named Jason, flopped on the left side of Katie The girl, 14 years old, sat on the right.

"Monica, what happened? What's up with Jason?" Katie questioned. Monica grinned as she faced her, "I beat him in video games again."

"For the 4th time in a row," Jason added in a dull, flat tone. Katie and Monica hi-fived. They always would beat Jason at his own games.

"So why did you call us?" Jason asked. "Wait for Mom and Dad! Goodness!" Monica snapped. At the same time, a door cracked open and out came a Hispanic couple. The woman had long, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. She reminded the 3 kids a lot like Thalia. The man had a full head of black hair and a small mustache. They both glided over and sat on the love seat at the side,

To explain something, Katie, Monica, and Jason are all adopted. Katie is an American white, Monica is Jamaican-American, and Jason is Japanese-American. The mom and dad are from Mexico.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Dad said, his face showing true worry.

"This," said Katie, placing the capsule in the middle of the living room table. Everyone else got on the edge of their seats to see this peculiar object. "What is it?" Mom asked in wonder.

"I don't know," Katie responded. "I was just doing my English honors homework…"

"8th grade is so hard," Monica butted in.

"I'm sure you know since you've been in honors all your life," Katie shot back. "Now, can you be quiet? Anyway, I was doing homework and there was this bright light and then this appeared." To tell the truth, she was writing in her private blog online. She hated English.

"Well, how do you open it?" Jason peered at it.

"Open it?"

"It looks hollow. Maybe something's in it."

"Fine." She picked it up and twisted it. "It won't budge."

"Let me see." She passed it to Jason. He pulled at both the opposite ends and handed it to Monica. Monica tried to pull and twist it at the same time, but it didn't work. Monica handed it to Dad. He motioned something to Mom and she got up and held one side of the capsule.

"1…2…3!" Dad said and they started pulling on each side. Soon they both slipped and fell, throwing the capsule up in the air. Katie instantly got up, jumped, and caught it. "Whew!" she exclaimed, flopping back on the couch. She felt it to see if anything broke, when her hand fell upon something. She lifted her hand off. "Humph, there's a button."

"All that work for nothing," Jason moaned.

"Press it!" Monica looked closer at it.

"Okay," she pressed the button and the top part opened, revealing sheets of paper.

"What is it, honey?" Mom eyed the paper. They looked unbelievably white and crisp, even though it was rolled up.

"Let me see," said Monica as she picked up the papers and unfurled it. Katie leaned next to her to see what it said.

"Dear Katie and the Barbosa Family…'" Monica read aloud.

"How did they know our names?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, now can I please continue?" Jason remained silent. "Thank you. Anyway, 'Dear Katie and the Barbosa Family, you probably don't know who this is…'"

"Duh!" Katie said.

"'But I know you. This is Mary, mother of Jesus'"

"Is this a joke?" Jason asked

"'No, this is not a joke. I am writing to you from after the end of the world, when you're all here with me.'"

"But, how did it get here?" Dad said.

"'The capsule I sent this in can travel through time and space.'"

"Woah, that's major," Jason marveled.

"But why would she write to us?" said Mom.

"'When you came to me and met me, there were many questions for me from you all, especially Katie.'" Katie blushed, her peach-colored skin turning bright red.

"'Other people other that you have asked many questions, too. So I sent this to you so you can put it on, what do you call it? Oh, yes, the "Internet", so a lot of people's questions maybe answered.

"'I think you should all finish some things and get some food before you continue because this is a long story.'"

"Okay," Jason got up. "I'll get the snacks." He went into the kitchen.

"And I'll help, he's gonna get a lot," Katie followed. At the opening of the living room, she stopped. "When we get back, I'm reading the letter because it was mainly addressed to me."

"We'll just pass it around, take turns," said Mom.

"Okay." She went into the kitchen as Monica shook her head at her.


	2. The Visits

Chapter 1

About 10 minutes later, Katie and Jason returned with armloads of snacks. Monica picked up the note and capsule from the table as the other 2 crowded it with popcorn, Sprite, candy, potato chips, corn chips, and salsa, everyone's favorite.

"May I have the paper now?" Katie stuck her arm toward Monica. Monica sighed and gave it to her. "Thank you," she said as she started reading.

"'It wall started when I was in my teens.'" Katie moved the paper away from her at arm length. "In her teens? How did she get engaged in her teens?"

"It was the way things were back then," Mom said. "They always married young."

"Fine. 'It all started when I was in my teens…

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna stop with the quotation marks because this is like Mary's writing it now. The only time you'll see quotes is if she'll quote someone or if the Barbosa's interrupt for a short sec. So whenever you see these stars, it's Mary's POV. P.S.: This would be the time you start imagining. P.S.S.: All the Bible verses that are in here are from the Contemporary English Version, and of course I had to make up some dialogue as well as I thought some places back then. So review if you want me to get the history or something straight.)

I was still living with Mother back then. At the end of end of July, I think, when I was visited by Gabriel, the arc-angel. I just came from a garden near-by after getting water from the well. Mom was out visiting some elderly women from the synagogue. I was already engaged to Joseph. When I just came in and set down my jug of water, there was this big flash of light; it almost blinded me. Then, when I could see again, there was this angel in front of me, just floating. There was light all around him, it was a beautiful sight. _An angel,_ I thought, _why me?_ While I was pondering, he said with a big voice, "You are truly blessed! The Lord is with you."

"Wha…?" I stumbled backwards.

"Don't be afraid! God is pleased with you, and you will have a son. His name will be Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of God Most High. The Lord God will make him king, as his ancestor David was. He will rule the people of Israel forever, and his kingdom will never end."

I closed my mouth and started to shake my head. "But how?" I sputtered. "How can this happen? I'm not married! I'm a virgin!"

His smile got even wider. "The Holy Spirit will come down to you, and God's power will come over you. So your child will be called the holy Son of God. Your relative Elizabeth is also going to have a son, even though she is old. No one thought she could ever have a baby, but in three months she will have a son. Nothing is impossible for God!"

I immediately fell on my knees. "I am the Lord's servant! Let it happen as you have said." Another big flash and he was gone. I stood on my feet and looked around. _Was that a dream?_ I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. _ Nope, I'm awake._ I started to pace around and think about what happened. The angel said, _"Your child will be called the holy Son of God."_ _ Wait a minute, the Son of God? Wow!_ "I gotta tell Mom," I thought aloud. I was about to rush off, but then I thought, _If Mom was supposed to know, Why didn't he come when Mom was here? It must be a secret._ I flopped down on the floor with my legs crossed. _What am I to do? Once I start showing, everyone will think I've been sleeping around, including Joseph._ I suddenly remembered Elizabeth. I shot straight up off my feet when the words of the angel rang in my head, _"No one thought she could ever have a baby, but in three months she will have a son." But she never had a baby before! I gotta help her._ I packed up some clothes and wrote Mom a short letter that said,

Dear Mom,

I'm going to stay with Cousin Elizabeth for a few months. If you want to know why, I suggest you visit. You won't believe me if I told you. Bye.

Love,

Mary

I put down the letter next to the jug of water, and I was off.

Jason had a box of gummy worms in his hand. "Want some?" he offered as he held out the box to Katie.

"Thanks." She took the whole box and put it on her lap. "'I walked to Elizabeth's house, where she lived with her husband, Zachariah,'" Katie read, occasionally stuffing gummy worms in her mouth.

Oh boy, it was tiring. I had to remember that I was providing for 2 now. After some time, I finally made it. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and knocked on her door. In 2 seconds she came out and squeezed me to death! As soon as she let me go, I gasped for air. "Hello, Elizabeth."

Her eyes suddenly went wide as she gripped her belly sticking out in front of her.

"What happened, Liz? Are you okay?"

Out of the blue she said, "God has blessed you more than any other woman! He has also blessed the child you will have. Why should the mother of my Lord come to me? As soon as I heard your greeting, my baby became happy and moved within me. The Lord has blessed you because you believed that he will keep his promise."

Oh, I needed to breathe. I opened my mouth and I couldn't stop myself. "With all my heart I praise the Lord, and I am glad because of God my Savior." Elizabeth ushered me inside the house and I was so grateful that words kept flowing out of my mouth. "He cares for me, his humble servant. From now on, all people will say God has blessed me."

We sat down at the center table and Liz got up to get some water. "God All-Powerful has done great things for me, and his name is holy. He always shows mercy to everyone who worships him." She returned with cups and went to get the jug. "The Lord has used his powerful arm to scatter those who are proud. He drags strong rulers from their thrones and puts humble people in places of power."

She came back with the jug and poured water in our cups. I looked down at my cup filled with water and said, "God gives the hungry good things to eat, and sends the rich away with nothing. He helps his servant Israel and is always merciful to his people." Elizabeth nodded her head as I concluded, "The Lord made this promise to our ancestors, to Abraham and his family forever!" After that we sat down and talked about how God so richly blessed us.


	3. Mom!

Chapter 2

After about 45 minutes I got to tell Liz my story so far.

"And that's how I ended up here," I concluded. Liz once again nodded. "How did you find out about your baby?" I asked.

She raised her cup to her lips, and trying to think of how to put it, she started biting it. An old habit of hers. "Well," she set the cup down, "you remember that Zachariah is a priest?" I nodded. "Well, it was his turn to go into the Most Holy Place to burn incense. When he was in there, an angel appeared and said to him and said, 'Don't be afraid, Zechariah! God has heard your prayers. Your wife Elizabeth will have a son, and you must name him John. His birth will make you very happy, and many people will be glad. Your son will be a great servant of the Lord. He must never drink wine or beer, and the power of the Holy Spirit will be with him from the time he is born.

John will lead many people in Israel to turn back to the Lord their God. He will go ahead of the Lord with the same power and spirit that Elijah had. And because of John, parents will be more thoughtful of their children. And people who now disobey God will begin to think as they ought to. That is how John will get people ready for the Lord.'

He was pretty freaked out. He said, 'How will I know this is going to happen? My wife and I are both very old.' Then the angel shook his head and said 'I am Gabriel, God's servant, and I was sent to tell you this good news. You have not believed what I have said. So you will not be able to say a thing until all this happens. But everything will take place when it is supposed to.' So he came out, and he couldn't talk. But even the priests could tell he had a vision. When he could leave the temple, he came home, wrote it down, and showed it to me."

I nodded and responded, "So how did you react?"

"Well, I didn't leave the house until now. I said 'What the Lord has done for me will keep people from looking down on me.'" She looked out the window. "Zachariah will be here any minute now."

I nodded once more and took another sip of my water. Then the door flew open. As I saw the person, or people, standing in the doorway, I stood straight up. "Mom?"

There she was, standing firm, with Zachariah standing next to her, hunched over. Elizabeth went and pulled him in.

Mom came in, closed the door, and came next to me. "I just wanted to see why you left. I met Zachariah on the way." She went to Liz and hugged her. "Congrats on the baby." Liz looked at her in a certain, confused look. "Zachariah signed everything to me." My thoughts were bothering me. _I should tell her now, _I thought.

After a deep breath I got up and walked over to Mom. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

I started getting hot and itchy all over. _Go on,_ my conscience urged. _Dear God, please let her understand! And please help me find the words. I'm nervous enough already._ Another deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" she almost fainted on the spot. She soon recovered and asked, "How?"

I thought and opened my mouth. "An angel visited me and said that I was pregnant with the Messiah. He said that I should name him Jesus and his kingdom will never end. Then he told me that Cousin Elizabeth was pregnant to and then he left," I said very quickly. Yes, I tend to talk very fast when nervous and/or want to get a point across.

Mom shook her head. "I can't believe you, Mary. Using the common lie that every girl uses." Back then, all the girls my age dreamed about giving birth to the Messiah. So, you can guess the rest. So Mom was going to give me a full blown lecture for something I didn't do, and then I would be in BIG trouble. To explain, she'd probably report me to the priests and/or rabbis and have me stoned to death. Either that or she'd disown me and kick me out.

"No, she's telling the truth." Elizabeth went next to me. "Even when she came and said hi, my baby jumped inside me for joy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mom looked at her, the bulge of her stomach, and then looked at me. Then my stomach. Then me.

"I'm sorry, Mary. It's just that, it seems like it'll never come." Mom held my hand. "You are truly blessed with this Child."

Zachariah nodded as he grabbed a writing pad and scribbled on it and passed it to Liz.

She said, "Zachariah says, 'God has blessed you. May He help you in the time ahead.'"

I nodded. "Thank you." _And thank You.

* * *

_

"Wow, that's intense," Katie set the paper down.

"Next chapter?" Jason stuck his arm out.

"Ok, but I need to get more candy." Katie stood up and dropped the paper on Jason's lap. "I ate it all." She rushed to the kitchen as she shouted, "WAIT FOR ME!"


	4. His name is

Chapter 3

Katie returned in 2 minutes with another armload of candy. But as she spilled it onto the table, Mom interrupted, "Katie, you shouldn't be eating anymore candy; you ate enough already."

"Awww, just a little more?" she asked, looking like a sad, little puppy.

"Well…," she stalled. Looking at her puppy dog pout, she couldn't refuse. "Ok. But not too much."

Katie put as much candy as she could on her lap before anyone could say otherwise and immediately stuffed a lollipop in her mouth.

"Ok…," Jason picked up the paper and started reading from where Katie left off. "'So Mom left and I stayed with Elizabeth and Zachariah for three months helping her with this and that, such and such…

* * *

But then the big day came. After 3 months, Little John was born. As soon as he came, we expected for Zachariah to start speaking. So we waited, and waited, and waited. Still didn't talk. Through that time we had visitors come and go, all congratulating Liz on her baby. We waited for 8 days; on the 8th day after a child is born, you had to go have it circumcised and named. When we brought him to the temple, a lot of their neighbors came. All of them were fussing about the name. When we were supposed to tell the priest what the name was going to be, they pulled us aside and said, "Name him Zachariah, after his father."

"No!" Elizabeth said, "His name is John."

They tried to reason with her, but she stood firm. So they went straight to Zachariah, signing to him asking what the name should be. As he saw the signs, his eyes brightened and he asked for a writing tablet. As soon as he got it, he pulled out his pen and scribbled down, "His…name…is…John!" He handed it to them, and as soon as he did, words surged out of his mouth. He said:

Praise the Lord, the God of Israel! He has come to save his people. Our God has given us a mighty Savior from the family of David his servant. Long ago the Lord promised by the words of his holy prophets to save us from our enemies and from everyone who hates us. God said he would be kind to our people and keep his sacred promise. He told our ancestor Abraham that he would rescue us from our enemies. Then we could serve him without fear, by being holy and good as long as we live.

He then picked up John and continued on:

You, my son, will be called a prophet of God in heaven above. You will go ahead of the Lord to get everything ready for him. You will tell his people that they can be saved when their sins are forgiven. God's love and kindness will shine upon us like the sun that rises in the sky. On us who live in the dark shadow of death this light will shine to guide us into a life of peace.

All the neighbors marveled as we went to hug Zachariah as he was still holding baby John near his face. Many people came over and asked what the commotion was about. But we were too happy to tell. After that, I went home since Elizabeth didn't need me anymore. But I still had more problems ahead, and one of their names was Joseph.

* * *

** I know, way to short. The next will be longer, i promise.**  



	5. It's true

Alright, sorry it took millions of years before this chapter came up, because of school and severe writer's block. But this chapter is fresh off the presses. Hope you enjoy it, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was noon at the time I headed back home. I knew as I walked home from Elizabeth's house that I'll have to tell Joseph about the Baby somehow. Because I was starting to show, it had to be soon. And with this town, the gossip about me would spread like fire. I was pondering and praying all the way. The minute I got in the house, I anxiously looked for mom. I searched the house and found her in the kitchen

"Hi, Mary," She said from her cooking dinner.

"Hey." I kissed her on the cheek and started to help with the cutting. "What happened when I wasn't here?"

"Nothing much. Sis. Daniels got better since you left."

"Thank God." There was a brief silence and my brain was bothering me more. "Um…, any news from Joseph?"

"He said that he misses you and he wants to see you soon."

I heaved a troubled sigh as I started cutting the carrots rapidly. Mom looked over at me; like she was worried I was going to cut my hand.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit apprehensive—"

"I'm scared, Mom." I put down my knife and rested my hands on the kitchen counter. "He might not believe me, he might think I'm a slut, he might report me to the priests!" I was getting a major headache and was feeling very sick. Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Mary, it's gonna be all right. You are carrying the Messiah. God will protect you. Do you think he would allow anything to happen to the mother of His Son?" I was silent, reflecting on her words. _She's right,_ I thought. _I should trust God to bring me though._ I stood up straight, but I still felt sick. "You okay now?"

"Sorta. Can I go to Joseph's house?"

"Yes. Just don't come back too late."

"Okay." I left the kitchen and was on my way to Joseph's, but not before I threw up in the backyard.

"Okay, it's my turn now," said Monica.

"Here," Jason dropped the paper in her lap and quickly grabbed the sour cream and onion chips along with some caramel cubes.

Monica picked up the paper and started reading. "'On the way to his house I was pretty much panicking, trying to figure out what to say…

So by the time I got there I was telling myself to calm down. But as I stood in front of the door, my nervousness came over me again. Just looking at the building, I could imagine all the bad scenarios possible. I clutched my stomach and bowed my head. _God,_ I prayed silently, _please help me find the right words to say to Joseph and please let him understand. I don't know what's going to happen, but You do. So I put this in Your hands. Amen._ I lifted my head, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Soon Joseph opened the door.

"Hello, Joseph," I said to him.

His eyes brightened when he saw me. "Hello, Mary." He kissed me sweetly, and my brain wondered if this would be the last kiss I would ever get from him.

"Come in," he opened the door and I cautiously entered, clenching my veil.

Now, before I go on, I really loved Joseph, well, **love** Joseph, but you get my point. Even though he's some years older than me and it was mostly an arranged marriage, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost him, and I seriously felt like this would be the day.

As I stepped in, Joseph followed in after me and closed the door. He took one look at me and smirked. "I see that Liz has been feeding you well."

That one comment made me remember about the weight I gained because of the Baby. "Yeah, you know her cooking. Look, I have something to tell you…, but…" I couldn't go on anymore; one more word and I would collapse or be very ill. I looked outside the window and saw the road to the garden nearby, my favorite place. "Can we go to the garden? I haven't been there in a long time."

He looked at me and he raised an eyebrow with an apprehending face. "Are you sure? You just came, and you look tired."

"Please?"

His detaining look soon melted and he put his arms around my shoulders with a smile that could melt ice. "Ok, but if you feel faint, just tell me. All right?"

"All right." Still feeling light-headed from before and my stomach turning over again, we left Joseph's house and started walking down the road. I told him about my stay at Cousin Liz's and he listened attentively, only interrupting a few times to add a comment or ask a question. By the time we got to the garden, I forgot what I had to do that was so nerve wrecking. In the midst of some trees, there was a bench we always sat on. We sat down after walking around in the grass, talking for about 10 minutes. Joseph then said, "Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

So that's why I was nervous. Shaking, despite the warm weather, I took a huge breath and said it, "Joseph, I'm pregnant."

He stared at me with unbelief. "What?" His distress turned into rage as he stared me straight in the face. "Who did this to you? Who hurt you like this? In the name of God I will—"

"No," I stopped him before he proceeded to get a sword. "No one hurt me. Please, listen to me. God sent an angel to me, to tell me that I was giving birth to the Messiah."

I could tell by his emotionless face expression that he didn't believe me. "Mary, I thought you loved me…, but how could you…"

"But I do! I'm telling the truth! I didn't sleep with anyone else!"

"Then how did you get pregnant?" his face was carved into one of hurt and fury. "How could you expect me to even consider that you are having…" He stood up and turned away from me. "We can't get married."

"But…" I couldn't even get out of my throat what I wanted to say. He left, without turning around to see the tears streaming down my face.

_God, why didn't Joseph believe me? Am I supposed to raise the Messiah on my own? Must I lose the one I love? I do not know how this will work...; I don't understand Your ways…_

"Mary?" my mother knocked on my door. I was at home, lying on my sleeping mat, my body facing the wall.

"Come in," I weakly said. She slowly opened the door and quietly crept in till I could feel her presence by my side. The candle she was holding was the only light source in the room, since the sun had set a while ago, but still before I came home to my sleeping mat. "He wouldn't listen…" I whispered. "He wouldn't believe me." My mother knelt down and gently touched my tear-stained face. "I mean, I asked God for him to understand…, why didn't he? I thought…" My voice was already hoarse so I dared not to talk anymore.

Mom moved her hand down to mine and shut her eyes. "Lord Father God, I pray for You to guide us in these times. Even though we do not know nor comprehend Your ways, You will make it all work out in the end. Please touch Joseph's heart and open his eyes if it be Your will. If not, spread Your arms around us and keep us safe. In Your name, Amen." She stood up as I turned, finally, to face her. "God is with you, Mary. He will protect you." She kissed my forehead and made her way softly out of the room, leaving the place dark again. With a newly-found comfort, I drifted off to sleep.

I found myself in a wide empty space, filled with darkness. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the center of the plain, in the form of…, an angel? I looked closer. He looked a lot like the angel that visited me 3 months ago. And with him was… Joseph?

He was saying something to Joseph, but I couldn't hear it, until Gabriel motioned toward me and Joseph looked in that direction. Somehow, without any of us walking, we got closer to each other until we were face to face. "Mary?"

"Joseph?" The morning's events popped into my head. "Joseph, you have to believe me about this Baby. This angel, this is the same angel that came to me."

Joseph turned his head to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded with a satisfied smile, and Joseph looked into my eyes. "…, it's true…" With those words, Joseph and Gabriel faded into darkness and I went out of consciousness.


End file.
